


“I’m fucking insane, and you’re about to find out why.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [17]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dark is the true personality, M/M, Mark is not real, Mark's other personas are mentioned slightly, Multiple Personalities, kidnapped Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Seventeen: Jack wakes up in a strange place





	“I’m fucking insane, and you’re about to find out why.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...it turns out I'm rather good at writing dark (HA, GET IT) stories. In this one, Mark is not a real person, but rather a personality created by Mark's other personas (Dark, Warstache, the Author, Googleiplier, and Yandereplier) in order to be more appealing towards future victims and to help lure them in. I hope you like this.

When Jack woke up, it didn’t take very long for him to realize that he couldn’t move. He was strapped down to a metal chair, arms pulled behind him bound in what felt like thick tape and...were those chains? Even with his minimal maneuverability, Jack could still shake his hands a bit and he listened to the clank of metal hitting metal. 

He sat there in stunned silence for several seconds, letting the situation fully sink in before he started yanking futilely at his bonds. The layered pieces of duct tape over his mouth kept his panicked screams muffled, leading him to struggle even more.

Jack had no idea how long he was like that before a dark chuckle made its way through the room. He stopped cold, the sound sending frigid chills down his back. Whoever had put him here was now in the room and Jack was  _ terrified.  _

“My my...you’re shaking like a leaf. Such a sight.” The voice floated through the air, light and carefree, as though they were talking about trees and flowers rather than Jack tied up in the middle of a room. Jack whimpered under his gag, eyes flashing everywhere in an attempt to catch sight of his kidnapper. Instead, all he saw were corridors that led into inky darkness. 

“Haven’t figured it out yet? Who I am? You must be so desperate to know…” The cold, displaced voice said, chuckling. Once again, brushes of freezing air seemed to press into Jack’s skin, making him tremble. The voice...it was so familiar and yet he couldn’t place it at all. 

“Hmm, how about this.” They said before clearing their throat, the sound raspy. “Jack...I love you.” It said. 

Jack felt his body burn. His fingers tensed up as did the rest of him as he fought to keep his breath even. His attempts ended in failure and he let out a drawn out sound...someone’s name. The voice chuckled again, and this time, Jack could hear. It. He could hear Mark. 

“Took you long enough. You’re so slow, but it’s what makes you the perfect victim… I was waiting so long to finally get my hands on you. The others were so pushy, wanted to grab you as soon as they saw you. But no...I wanted to draw you in, make you like me first.” The voice,  _ Mark _ said. 

Jack heard footsteps behind him and groaned into his gag when he felt cold hands brace on his shoulder. 

“ _ Mark?”  _ The name was whispered disgustedly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Such a vile name. A useful one, yes, but not  _ my  _ name. Your precious  _ Mark  _  doesn’t exist. He was created by us. A puppet to be played with in order to drag you in. He’s fake...but would you like to know who isn’t?”

Jack wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He flinched as the hands left his shoulder and a figure passed through his peripheral to stand before him. 

“Me, Dark.” He said, smiling gleefully at the look of terror on Jack’s face. 

He looked just like Mark, which made sense, but...different. Colder, darker, a more maniacal and sociopathic version of the man he’d fallen in love with. 

The coloring of him was all wrong, though Jack couldn’t understand why. In the lighting of the room, Dark reflected blue and red, confusing Jack’s sight. He was dressed in a well fitted suit, clean of anything dirty despite the less than stellar environment they found themselves in. 

Dark seemed to stand with a sort of confidence and sensuality Mark could only hope to achieve. 

“So, now that I have you here and awake Jack, the real fun is going to begin. I’m not the only one who happens to inhabit this body, unfortunately, and they all want a piece of you. Ready for the ride?” Dark asked, manic excitement glinting in his eyes. He reached over and ripped the tape rather viciously from Jack’s mouth, eliciting a scream. 

Dark looked pleased by the sound. When Jack finally managed to catch a breath, he looked up, 

“You’re goddamn crazy.” His voice was raspy and rough. Dark’s grin with lopsided and toothy, 

“I’m fucking insane, and you’re about to find out why.”


End file.
